leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
巨神峰
Mount Targon is a mountain found near the center of the Valoran continent. Lore Snowy slopes, cold winds, and scarce sources of food makes Mount Targon a harsh landscape for survival. The mountain can be seen all across Valoran, and many believe its peak to be the highest point on Runeterra. The Rakkor Tribe Far above the clouds on Mount Targon resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Rakkor who still revere combat and war as ultimate artforms. They live and breathe only for battle. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Rakkor warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence. The stone-faced warrior , is considered the paragon of his people. Before the solstice of their 16th year, each member of the Rakkor tribe must participate in the Rite of Kor, a ceremony in which two Rakkor teens battle to the death for the right to bear a relic-weapon. It was a grisly event, though due to Targon’s limited food supply, a necessary one. Every child is trained and taught in preparation for their momentous battle. Should a participant refuse to fight, they are sentenced to death by the Rakkor leaders and are immediately executed. The name of the current Kor leader is Jagen. The Solari Tribe Rather than a pursuit of war, Mount Targon’s peak is reserved for a special group of Rakkor who answer to a “higher” calling. Members of this group, called the Solari, retire their mantles of war, choosing instead to devote their lives to reverence of the sun. According to legend, the Solari were formed by a warrior who could call the raw might of the sun down upon his enemies in combat. He claimed Mount Targon’s summit, the point on Valoran closest to the sun, for his solar devotion, a tradition which generations of Solari have preserved to this day. Though they maintain their reverence, no other warrior possessed the gifts of the founder – until . The Solari elders claimed Leona from the Rakkor tribe and assisted in focusing her abilities. When she was ready, Leona donned the golden armor of the Solari and they bestowed upon her the sword and shield passed down from the ancient sun-warrior of legend. The Heretic Though she was born to the Solari, inquisitive nature set her apart from her brethren. She had always found solace and guidance in the night sky, and questioned the dominance of the sun in her society. The Solari elders responded to her challenges with only derision and punishment. Diana remained convinced, however, that if she could find evidence of the moon's power, the elders would listen to reason. For years, she studied Solari archives in solitude until she discovered an encoded message hidden in an old tome. This clue led her to a secluded valley on Mount Targon where she unearthed the hidden entrance to an ancient, sealed temple. Inside, among aging relics and faded murals, she found an ornate suit of armor and a beautiful crescent blade, both inscribed with sigils of the moon. Diana donned the armaments and returned to the Solari elders that night. She declared that the artifacts proved others had once worshiped the moon as she did. Her discovery of evidence challenging Solari dominion shocked the elders. To Diana's horror, they pronounced her a heretic and condemned her to death. As the elders prepared her for execution, Diana's anger and sorrow overwhelmed her desire for acceptance. She lifted her gaze to the sky, calling upon the moon for strength. Lunar power surged within her and she shattered her bindings. Raising her relic blade, she turned and slaughtered the elders. With the temple in ruins behind her, Diana resolved to destroy all those who would deny the power of the moon. Now an unyielding avatar of the moon's power, Diana wages a dark crusade against the sun-worshiping Solari. Champions Category:Places de:Berg Targon en:Mount Targon es:Monte Targón pl:Góra Targon